


Too Old to Play with Legos

by Anonymous



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Brunch, Gen, Good Peter, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Robbery, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "My senses were going off, but I'm not sure why," Peter muttered, examining the area. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary."Your spider thing?"Peter nodded."It happened earlier too, but nothing happened then. Maybe it's broken or something...""Yeah, maybe..."But soon, they discovered that Peter's senses weren't broken after all...Whumptober 2020 Day 3My Way or the Highway
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65
Collections: Anonymous Collection





	Too Old to Play with Legos

Tony and Peter spent time together often, but not really much outside of superhero stuff. They went on patrols together, missions, worked in the lab on projects all the time, but they rarely spent time together doing other things, things that didn't involve being cooped up in a lab or soaring over New York.

For once, the two had decided to make plans to spend some time together outside of the lab, outside of hero-ing. They decided on brunch.

Saturday morning, and they began their walk to downtown. Just a mentor and his protege grabbing a quick bite to eat. Some one-on-one time outside of the superhero field for a change. Peter chattered away, and Tony listened, fondness overflowing inside him at the boy's antics. He couldn't help but smile.

Peter went on and on about all sorts of stuff, Tony chiming in here and there. Things were going great. It was nice, having a break from danger for once.

But of course, danger seemed to follow them wherever they went. There was no escaping it. This peaceful day would soon take a turn.

On their way to the cafe, Peter had sensed something was up. He glanced around, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Against his better judgment, he decided not to bring it up. Maybe his senses were off today. His spidey sense seized, and he continued walking along the sidewalk, chatting with the mechanic.

"Any plans for the weekend, Kiddo?"

"Well, I am going to hang out with Ned, but that's it. Nothing out of the ordinary," Peter shrugged.

"Building another lego death star, huh?"

"What? Haha, what, no? I'm too old to play with legos," Peter was quick to defend himself, not wanting to appear childish to his mentor.

Tony let out a chuckle.

"There's nothing wrong with legos, Kid. Don't sweat it," Stark said, quickly messing up Peter's hair.

"Hey!" Peter pouted. Tony snickered.

Peter stood, freezing in his tracks. His senses were going off again, but they were louder this time, more overwhelming like danger was closer. He paused in front of a storefront window, trying to figure out why this was happening again.

"Something wrong, Pete?"

"Hm?"

"I said, is something wrong?" Tony asked, looking mildly concerned.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing."

Tony raised a brow, not looking at all convinced by the teen's answer.

"Kid, come on. We've been over this."

Peter sighed in defeat.

"My senses were going off, but I'm not sure why," Peter muttered, examining the area. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Your spider thing?"

Peter nodded.

"It happened earlier too, but nothing happened then. Maybe it's broken or something..."

"Yeah, maybe..."

But soon, they discovered that Peter's senses weren't broken after all, when two guys in ski masks with bags of money ran out of the storefront they stood in front of. The two criminals came to a halt right in front of them.

"Look's like they aren't broken, after all, Kiddo," Tony spoke, tapping his repulser watch, a gauntlet covering his hand.

"Unfortunately..." Peter mumbled.

The two thieves stood there, trying to process what was happening. They paused to look at each other and then back at Peter and Tony.

"Alright, drop the bags," Tony ordered, repulser watch powering up, aimed right at the two crooks.

Without warning, one fo the thieves grabbed Peter, using him as a shield.

"You're gonna let us go, Iron Man."

"Oh, am I?" Tony sounded confident, but he was not thrilled by the fact that the robbers had his kid in their grasp. But Peter was enhanced. He was a smart kid. He could handle this.

Swiftly, the robber that had Peter pulled out a gun, putting it to the kid's head, the nose of the gun digging into his temple.

"Let us go, Stark, or the kid gets a bullet through the skull. Not even you would want a child's blood on your hands, would you?"

Tony hesitated for a moment and then sighed, lowering his repulsor. Peter couldn't hide the look of shock taking over his features.

"That's what I thought," The robber smirked, and then threw Peter to the ground. Without looking back, both criminals swiftly ran off. Tony rushed over to Peter, offering him a hand. Peter gladly took it.

"Why did you do that? You know you didn't have to do that, right?"

"I kind of did have to do that."

"No, you didn't! I could've taken on both of them! I'm Spider-Man! I take on bad guys every day, ones way more menacing than that! I was fine! We could've locked them up! Now they're getting away!"

"Maybe, but I wasn't going to risk it. Not when he had the barrel of a gun pointing at your head."

"But they got away!"

"They won't get far. Friday has already alerted local authorities. They'll be in custody in no time," Tony assured him.

Peter sighed.

"I was fine. I really was."

"I'm sure you were, but as I said, I wasn't going to risk it. I'm not losing you anytime soon, especially to a petty robbery," Tony said, ruffling Peter's curls.

Peter let out a laugh. 

"Yeah. What an end to Spider-Man. I can already see the Daily Bugle headlines."

"I won't allow you to die over something so stupid. You can count on that."

"I'm sure I can."

"Now, where were we? Oh, right, talking about your lego obsession," Tony smirked.

"I do not have a lego obsession!" Peter defended himself.

"Sure, you don't, Kiddo."

"Let's just get to that restaurant," Peter said, trying to sound mad, but he wasn't, and Tony knew that. Peter couldn't help it. A smile quickly spread across his face, and laughter was soon spewing out of him.

Finally, the restaurant was in sight.

"So, what shall it be? What're you going to order, Chuckles?" Tony smirked.

"Hm. I think I'll order pancakes. I mean, it'd be criminal not to if your paying," Peter laughed.

"Oh, gosh, no. Please, not puns. That's my job, Underoos."

"It sure is."

**Author's Note:**

> Here is day 3 of whumptober! I hope you liked it! Sorry it's a shorter one. I hope that's okay. Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
